heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Theron Shan
Theron Shan was a human who served the Galactic Republic as a field agent for the Republic Strategic Information Service during the Cold War against the Sith Empire. Born to Satele Shan and Jace Malcom, Theron was only aware of his mother throughout childhood, and considered Ngani Zho, the man who raised him, as his father. He was removed from Jedi training after no trace of Force-sensitivity was detected within him, and instead sought employment in the SIS as a field agent. He is a distant relative of both Revan and Bastila Shan. Involvement Star Wars: The Old Republic Shadow of Revan Theron Shan helped plan the Korriban Incursion around 3638 BBY in order to retrieve strategic data to turn the tide of the war. After the Assault on Tython, which coincided with their assault on Korriban, Theron became suspicious of a conspiracy involving Colonel Rian Darok and Darth Arkous. Theron spied on Darok and updated a Republic ally on his suspicious behavior, noting that he didn't turn over the intelligence to the SIS. Theron later come into contact with Lana Beniko, Arkous' adviser, who too suspected that her superior was up to no good. They determined that the attacks were smash-and-grabs meant to recover Rakata technology. They dispatched a strike team to Manaan, where they besieged an underwater base where Arkous and Darok were creating invincible cyborg supersoldiers. However, the two conspirators managed to escape with their research and scuttled the base, leaving the team to die. Theron managed to help the strike team escape before the base reached crush depth. Once they rendezvoused with Lana, the Sith revealed that Arkous and Darok were members of the Order of Revan. They then joined by Jakarro, a Wookiee smuggler, and his droid C2-D4, who were imprisoned by the Revanites after delivering their medical supplies, wanting revenge against the two men. Theron agreed to work with him to track down the Revanites. After aiding the pursurers in tracking down Arkous and Darok to Lehon (then called "Rakata Prime"), Theron had hoped for the capture of the two Revanite leaders to learn more of their plans; however, both refused to submit and were killed as a result. It was then that the real Revanite leader was revealed to be none other than Revan himself. Escaping from Rakata Prime, Theron met with Lana, Jakarro, and their ally one last time on Manaan, where he revealed that he was decried as a rogue agent to be apprehended on sight (as opposed to the others, who received death sentences - twelve, in Jakarro's case), believing that the Director had managed to grant him the "lesser" punishment. However, in order to avoid being located by the Revanites, he, Lana and Jakarro were forced to go into hiding, leaving their ally to deal with hunting down Revan and his followers. Eventually, the trio discovered that the Revanites allied themselves with the Nova Blades pirate gang, based out on Rishi, the latter being assigned to target Imperial and Republic patrol routes, effectively rewriting hyperlanes. In order to bring their ally to Rishi without letting the Revanites know they're onto them, Theron remotely sliced their navicomputers so that Rishi would be their only destination, while Lana made contact with Corellian Run Scoundrels leaders, Kai Zykken, and used a mind trick on him to spread rumours that their ally was part of an upstart pirate gang. Once reunited, Theron and Lana sent their ally to attack the Nova Blades' operations and slave camp, threatening their alliance with the Revanites. Knowing they would have to get whatever intel the Nova Blades had on the Revanites before they severed all ties, their ally assaulted the Blades' base in the crashed Aggressor, killing Commodore Dael Margok and recovered valuable intel. While Theron got to slicing the Nova Blade's files, Lana sent their ally to meet with Shae Vizla, whose Mandalorian clan was formerly allied with the Blades and Revanites, to acquire more information. While their ally was gone, Lana discovered the location of a Revanite safehouse, which she, Theron and Jakarro attempted to infiltrate. Unfortunately, Theron was discovered and though Jakarro could've saved him, Lana held him back and allowed Theron to be captured, believing it was the best way to infiltrate the Revanites. Theron was then moved to Sky Ridge Island for interrogation, but he managed to escape, the same time as his ally stormed the base in search of him. Finding his ally in holoconference with Revan, Theron revealed his ancestor's plan; with the Imperial and Republic fleets rerouted to Rishi, the signal jammer built by the Nova Blades on the planet would prevent the fleets from coordinating while Revanite sleeper agents on both sides would commit sabotage so the Revanite fleet could wipe them out. With his plan exposed, Revan triggered his base's self-destruct to kill his enemies. Thankfully, Lana managed to slice and abort the sequence, with skill greater than Theron. Theron then got to work on slicing the Revanites files, which identified the sleeper agents in both Republic and Empire, while his ally performed a ground assault on the signal jammer, enabling them to make contact with the fleet commanders, Satele Shan and Darth Marr and expose the double agents for detainment. Both sides declared a temporary truce until Revan was dealt with. Theron then revealed that Revan had fled to Yavin 4 to resurrect the Sith Emperor so he could destroy him. After the fleet commanders had left the room, Theron confronted Lana for her betrayal. Though they both agreed to put aside their differences to focus on the Revanites, Theron had lost all trust in Lana. On Yavin 4, despite having a common foe, the rank-and-file troops were having trouble trusting each other. It was only due to the efforts of Theron's ally that the coalition forces banded together and destroyed the device that would've resurrected the Emperor. Theron later became part of the strike team composed of the coalition's greatest heroes that confronted and defeated Revan. Unfortunately, their conflict had incidentally awakened the Emperor, who departed the moon without taking a physical form. With the threat of the Emperor let loose on the galaxy and the truce between Republic and Empire over, Theron was reinstated into the SIS with a higher position. He personally handed the Voidhound a card programmed with authorization codes from the director of the SIS that would grant the smuggler immunity from Republic prosecution of any kind. Theron later put together a covert team of Jedi called the Sixth Line and dispatched them to Ziost to investigate whether the former Sith Emperor, Vitiate, was there or not, only for them to fall under Vitiate's control. Theron attempted to investigate but he accidentally use the wrong access code, resulting in his shuttle getting shot down over Ziost. Though he survived the crash, Vitiate's puppets began converging on the shuttle, forcing him to shield himself and over the ship's engines, knocking the enthralled out. It was through this that he discovered that by knocking out Vitiate's thralls, it breaks his control, albeit temporarily. He managed to find and share this information with his Sith Intelligence mole, Rane Kovach and the spacer who assisted against the Revanites. After Kovach departed their company, Theron received a priority holocall from Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh, who had just found out about the Sixth Line and his unauthorized mission to Ziost. She admonished him for denying the Republic an opportunity to cripple the Empire and face Vitiate head on. Though Theron attempted to insist that Saresh hold back the Republic fleet, he was too late, as the invasion fleet had already arrived and only gave Vitiate more pawns to control. Theron once again allied with Lana, now Minister of Sith Intelligence, to put a stop to Vitiate's plans. He modified New Adasta's electrostatic weapon designed to counter major civil uprisings, modifying it to be non-lethal, as killing Vitiate's thralls would only strengthen him. The spacer also assisted using the public address system, playing on Vitiate's ego to draw all his thralls to People's Tower. After being properly shielded, Theron activated the weapon. All but one of Vitiate's puppets, Master Surro, Sixth Line commander, were stunned. Through Surro, Vitiate cast both Lana and Theron aside but Surro was freed by the spacer after a prolonged fight. As Surro was reeling from the atrocities Vitiate forced her to commit, Theron, feeling guilt for failing the Sixth Line, attempted to calm her, promising to take her back to Tython to heal. However, Lana had different ideas, wanting to "study" Surro to find a way to combat Vitiate's control. Theron protested the suggestion, knowing that the process is likely "invasive" and would most likely not produce anything worthwhile. Ultimately, the spacer made the decision regarding Surro's fate. Theron later managed to convince Saresh to make a strategic retreat after Vitiate consumed all life on Ziost. Afterwards, the Chancellor and Satele put Theron on administrative leave for his unilateral actions. Knights of the Fallen Empire Following the Ziost event, the Eternal Empire attacked both Empire and Republic and forced both sides into submission. In the subsequent five years that followed, Theron left the SIS after realizing that Saresh, whose term as Supreme Chancellor ended and was controlling her replacement from the shadows, was obsessed with destroying the Sith Empire rather than dealing with the much more immediate threat of the Eternal Empire. Thus, he threw in his lot with Lana again and joined up with the Outlander's Alliance, a resistance movement working against the Eternal Empire. Upon his arrival at Odessen, Theron greeted the Outlander and apologized for not being able to locate Outlander's former crew, although he was able to recover their starship. Theron, now a member of the Alliance's core leadership, spearheaded operations against the Eternal Empire's Star Fortresses across the galaxy. He also worked to recruit local resistance leaders on many worlds. Theron later recommended recruiting an anti-Zakuul anarchist, going by the alias "Firebrand". Though Koth Vortena was not keen on recruiting a terrorist, Theron and Lana reasoned that Firebrand knew the terrain of the Spire and insisted on meeting with her. Theron accompanied the Outlander to meet Firebrand on Zakuul. SCORPIO, using her alias the Lady of Sorrows, having lured her out with a false promise of explosives. When they arrived at the rendezvous, Firebrand was being assaulted by skytroopers. After mopping up the hostiles, Firebrand, introducing herself as Kaliyo Djannis, turned her blaster on her rescuers. After explaining their intent to recruit her, Kaliyo stated that if they wanted her help, the Outlander would have to help her in her mission to compensate for their deception regarding the explosives. Theron then split off from the pair to meet a contact. Once back on Odessen, the Outlander decided to recruit Kaliyo to the Alliance. Subsequently, the Alliance received word that Arcann destroyed five planets under the pretense that they were supporting the Alliance. Senya Tirall felt that the Alliance was good as responsible for letting this happen, but Lana and Theron reasoned they're not responsible for her children's crimes. As the Alliance prepared for action, Senya stormed out, saying that sooner or later Arcann and Vaylin will answer for their crimes. Theron later passed on the Spire data to Jonas Balkar, who passed it onto Havoc Squad, who decided to take leave of their official duties for a rogue operation on Zakuul. Knowing that he'd lose his allies in the SIS if Havoc was caught, Theron and the Outlander traveled back to Zakuul to assist Havoc. Subsequently, Havoc and the Alliance collaborated in attacking Zakuul's planetary transmitter to plant a wiretap. In doing so, they discovered the existence of the GEMINI frequency that controlled the Eternal Fleet. After pinpointing the existence of a hyperwave relay station, the Alliance became divided on how best to approach it; Lana believed decrypting the GEMINI frequency could help them find out Arcann's plans; Kaliyo wanted to control the Fleet for the Alliance; and Aric Jorgan wanted to destroy it to sever control of the Fleet. After the Outlander assigned an infiltration and diversion parties, the Commander disappeared while the information went underway. When the Outlander returned, they elaborated on how they met Satele and the ghost of Darth Marr, who had been on Odessen the whole time, and how they helped create a new weapon to defeat Arcann. At that moment, the infiltration team went dark, forcing the diversion team to go in and take over their objective. TBA Killed Victims *Revan (Alongside others) Allies *Lana Beniko *The Outlander *Jakarro *C2-D4 *Satele Shan *Jonas Balkar *Darth Marr *Shae Vizla *Emperor's Wrath *The Hunter *Voidhound *Hero of Tython *Barsen'thor *Cipher Nine *Meteor *Darth Nox *Surro *SCORPIO *Kaliyo Djannis *Aric Jorgan *Senya Tirall *Koth Vortena *HK-55 *T7-01 *Torian Cadera *HK-51 *Treek *Tora Enemies *Darth Arkous *Rian Dorak *Revan *Arcann *Vaylin *Valkorion Appearances *Star Wars: The Old Republic **Shadow of Revan **Rise of the Emperor **Knights of the Fallen Empire Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Alive Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars The Old Republic Category:Shadow of Revan Category:Knights of the Fallen Empire Category:Agents Category:SIS Members Category:Love Interest Category:Brown Hair Category:Shan Family Category:Alliance Member Category:Yellow Eyes Category:The Outlander's Companions Category:Bioware Characters Category:Villains